


Ichabod (Demon/Fae)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Shelter Forest: The Towns [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Demon Boyfriend, Exophilia, F/M, Fae Boyfriend, MS - Freeform, Multiple Sclerosis, Oral Sex, Oral Sex during Menstruation, mestruation, muscle spasms, period, temporary paralysis, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: A young woman with Multiple Sclerosis is living in a convent just outside Shelter Forest, being cared for by the nuns there. A traveling physician frequently sells his medicines to the nuns, and when the young woman falls into a ravine and can't get out, the physician comes to her rescue. She soon begins to suspect he's not exactly human.
Relationships: Female Human/Male Demon, Female Human/Male Fae
Series: Shelter Forest: The Towns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578637
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up in the Temple of Lilith had been an interesting way to spend your childhood. The Daughters of Lilith believed that she was the original feminist, refusing to be bent to the will of both Adam and God. Where many considered her a demon, the Daughters saw her as the model of womanhood: strong, self-reliant, and rejecting the notion of living under the thumb of any man, mortal or immortal.

Having been abandoned on their doorstep when you were only a few years old, they had taken you in and raised you, as they had many young women over the years, despite your condition. There was something wrong with your nerves, which caused tremors, spasms, and twitching in your body. Sometimes, you experienced a temporary paralysis of your feet and legs, which made walking difficult. The Daughters had commissioned a special chair for you from the local wood carver, which had wheels so that you could be pushed along during your episodes of muscle weakness and paralysis. There were also special canes they’d had made for you so that you could walk unassisted when you had the strength to do so.

You often experienced pain, especially when trying to sleep, and the local apothecarist’s typical medicines didn’t seem to help. Luckily, there was a traveling physician who came by regularly that sold more potent tinctures, which helped tremendously. The Daughters seem to distrust him, though in fairness, they had a natural distrust for men in general.

He’d been coming every few months since you could remember, and the Daughters would hide you away when he came to sell his wares, fearful of some awful thing they refused to share with you. You’d grown up with a curiousness about this man, wondering if you’d ever meet him, if he was as nefarious as the Daughters insisted he could be, and if he perhaps could do something to help you walk better. He was a doctor, after all.

You caught your first glimpse of him when you were fifteen. You managed to sneak out of your room while the Daughters were at prayer, dodging past Daughter Liana who was charged with caring for you, and saw him through a stained-glass window coming up the secluded path that led to the convent. He was punctual, always coming on the first day of the new season, always in the morning as prayers were being said. He waited patiently for prayers to conclude and for the Eldest Daughter to greet him at the steps, never entering until he was invited. You watched him as he waited, standing still as a statue, one hand on the strap of the large back slung over his shoulder and the other behind his back.

He was an extremely tall, willowy person, almost inhumanly thin and lanky, with an androgynous appearance you weren’t used to seeing. He had incredibly long, white hair pulled into a practical braid down his back, and dark, nearly black eyes. His skin was equally as pale as his hair and, in the sun, seemed to have an almost iridescent sheen to it, though that could have been an effect of looking through the colored glass. You couldn’t determine his age; he seemed older than his smooth, angular face and lithe form would suggest but still quite young. He wore a plain, black suit and coat, similar to what a priest might wear, except that it had no priest’s collar. Instead, a physician’s symbol was embroidered on the left breast. He had no other adornments or decoration.

He seemed a simple, practical man to your young eyes. While you had to admit to yourself that he was quite beautiful in an almost preternatural kind of way, looking at him now you had no doubt that the was every bit as dangerous as the Daughters warned you he was.

Abruptly, his eyes shifted from the front gate, where he was waiting patiently, to the window upstairs where you were hiding, watching him. You ducked down as best you could, hoping the stained glass hid you from his view, but his gaze never wavered. Your heart hammered in your chest, and you wanted to turn and run, but you were glued to the spot. His face was expressionless, so you couldn’t determine if he could actually see you or not. But he kept staring.

Then, Eldest Daughter exited the main building and opened the gate for him. He turned his attention to her, never once acknowledging if he saw you. He shook Eldest’s hand, smiling cordially, and followed her inside. You shook yourself out of your stupor and escaped back to your room, your heart pounding. You felt faint and decided to lay down. Unfortunately, you ran into Daughter Liana on your way there.

“What are you doing out of your room!” She exclaimed in a loud whisper. “You know what day it is!”

“I was only going to the privy!” You lied as she took your arm and helped you to where your chair was waiting.

“You shouldn’t be out where he could see you!”

“Why would that matter?” You asked. “Besides, he’s a doctor, Liana. Wouldn’t it be better if he knew I was here? He could help me,” You argued for perhaps the hundredth time.

“Other than his tinctures, you don’t need_ his _kind’s help,” She muttered darkly.

“_His _kind? Do you mean men, or something else?”

She didn’t answer. Instead, she ushered you into your chair, laid a blanket over your legs, and wheeled you back to your room.

You didn’t see him again after that. Daughter Liana made it a point to sit in the room with you on days the physician visited, making sure you didn’t wander. You resented this confinement, but you couldn’t do much about it.

Several years passed. As you grew into adulthood, Eldest Daughter had asked you many times about becoming a nun yourself, rather than just a ward of the convent. You already participated in all the daily rituals anyway, you were practically a nun already, she argued. All that was left was to take the vows. You confessed to her that you weren’t certain that you wanted to join the nunnery. Eldest simply asked you to consider it and left it at that.

You were pretty sure you wouldn’t have much of a choice before long. There weren’t very many options available to you and you certainly didn’t have any other place to go. Your legs were becoming weaker as you got older, and you were concerned that you’d be bound to the invalid’s chair permanently, which didn’t lend you much in the way of job prospects. You could weave baskets and straw hats on your good days, but that alone wouldn’t be enough to earn you a living.

You’d had the idea of trying to marry, but there were several problems with that. Not only would the Daughters be severely disappointed in you, but you also didn’t want to be a burden to your spouse.

_Besides_, you often thought with a sad sigh, _who would want me, anyway?_

One thing you did enjoy was blackberry picking for the autumn wine the Daughters made every year. The wine was consecrated and sold to young women for luck and fortune. It was also a really good dessert wine.

You went out with Daughter Liana to the edge of the grounds and sat down in a full patch, picking around the brambles. This was about as far as you’d ever been from the cloisters since being left here; you weren’t exactly forbidden from leaving, you simply couldn’t get far on your own. Beyond this patch was the treeline to the forest, which you’d never set foot in and had no interest in doing. You’d heard all manner of stories about the creatures who lived there and weren’t excited about the prospect of meeting any of them.

“I’m going to deliver this bushel to the kitchen,” Daughter Liana said, standing up with her basket. “Will you be alright here on your own for a few moments?”

“Of course,” You said with a laugh, not looking up from picking. “Where would I go?”

“Where indeed,” She teased with a chuckle, and you saw her shadow disappear.

You had picked all you could reach from this spot and reached for your cane to move to another, only to find it wasn’t were you left it. It was just on the edge of the treeline about ten feet away.

“What?” You muttered to yourself. With a little bit of struggle, you managed to get to your feet without the cane and limp over to it. As you bent down to retrieve it, the ground seemed to shift underneath you, and you fell tail over teakettle down a ravine that seemed magically placed at the entrance to the treeline. Rocks and shrubs beat and cut your skin as you rolled, finally coming to a stop near a dead, broken tree. You barely had time to register your surroundings when you lost consciousness.

When you woke up, your head was killing you and you heard the others calling your name. Your cane was nowhere to be seen. You tried using the tree to stand, but your left leg fell out from under you and wouldn’t support any weight.

“No, not now!” You cried. “Help! I’m down here! Help!”

You kept calling, but your voice didn’t seem to escape the barrier of the trees.

“Oh, god, I don’t want to spend the night here,” You whispered.

“Could I be of assistance?” A deep voice asked from behind you. You gasped and turned, seeing the ethereal physician coming up. You hadn’t even heard his footsteps. You gasped at his sudden presence and you grabbed around for your cane or a stick or something to defend yourself with.

He held up his hands and ducked his head. “My apologies! I didn’t mean to startle you! We’ve been searching for you. Do you need help?”

You eyed him suspiciously. “...yes…please,” You said slowly. “What are you doing out here?”

“The Daughters have been looking for you for hours.”

“_Hours?_” You exclaimed.

The physician nodded, coming closer cautiously. “Word got to the village nearby, where I’m currently staying. I felt I should lend my aid. Are you alright?”

You shook your head, but stopped when the pain worsened. “No, sir, I cannot stand.”

He regarded you with a concerned expression, his dark eyes sweeping over your prone body. “Have you broken or sprained something?”

“No, sir,” You repeated. “I have weak muscles and my nerves are bad. My left leg is paralyzed and I think I hit my head.”

“I see.” He knelt and, after showing you his hands were empty and he wasn’t a threat, began gently prodding your head. “You’ve got a bit of a knot here, and you’re pretty scraped up all over. You must have had a nasty fall. Well, nothing for it.” He put his arms under you and lifted you effortlessly; you squeaked and held onto his shoulders.

“Put me down! I’m too heavy!”

“Nonsense! How else are you going to get out of this ravine? Please allow me to help.” He looked down with a shy smile. “Call me Ichabod, if you would. Are you one of the nuns? You’re not wearing the vestments.”

“I’m a ward of the convent, sir,” You replied as he began hiking up the incline. You were a rather chubby young woman and you were surprised that he showed no signs of exertion, despite carrying your weight uphill. “Though the Eldest has been pushing me to take the vows.”

“Ward?” He echoed. “I’ve never heard of a ward at the convent. Have you recently come to live here?”

“No, sir,” You replied, trying not to stare at his very pretty face. “I’ve been here since I was a small child.”

His face scrunched, though you weren’t certain why. “Please, I insist you call me Ichabod. May I ask your name?”

“Ellis,” You replied. “Though I don’t know if that’s my real name. It’s just what the Daughters call me.” You looked around you as he carried you upward. “You wouldn’t happen to have seen my cane, would you?”

“I’m afraid not,” He replied with a contrite smile. “Do you need a cane to walk?”

“When I’m strong enough to walk,” You said. “Although I am confined to a chair on bad days.”

“I’m assuming you are the person the Daughters buy the medicine for, then?” He asked kindly.

“Yes,” You admitted. “I get pain fairly regularly, and the normal tinctures don’t help. You’ll have to give me the recipe.”

He laughed. “Sorry. Trade secret.” He looked down at you, frowning. “How on earth did you get to the bottom of the ravine?”

“It was the strangest thing,” You told him. “My cane was moved away from me. I went to fetch it and it was like the ground crumbled beneath me.”

“Ah,” He said. “Yes, it’s not good to wander near this part of the forest. The convent grounds are protected, but fairies have been known to play tricks on unsuspecting humans who encroach on their territory. You weren’t the first and you likely won’t be the last.”

“Well, that’s comforting,” You said sarcastically. “There are really fairies out here?”

“Afraid so,” He replied. “And they’re not like the ones in story books.” He finally made it to the crest of the hill and he hadn’t even broken a sweat. “Ah, here we are. Ladies!” He called at the group gathered at the steps. “I’ve found her!”

There were relieved gasps and exclamations from the Daughters as they rushed forward to receive you. Liana came forward with your chair and Ichabod eased you down into it.

“There now,” He said. “Let’s get you inside so I can see to those wounds.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eldest said curtly. “But we can take it from here.”

“Very well,” Ichabod replied pleasantly. “Then can you refer me to her normal physician? I’d like to inform them of her current predicament and ensure she’s seen right away.”

Eldest shifted uncomfortably.

Ichabod eyed her with a stern expression. “She is seeing a doctor regularly, isn’t she? It’s unhealthy for someone in her condition to not be getting regular medical attention.”

“Well…” Eldest mumbled. “It may have been some time since she was last seen by a doctor.”

Ichabod frowned. “That won’t do, Madam. That won’t do at all. This woman’s condition requires attention. You gentlewomen are quite knowledgeable, I have no doubt, but forgive my impertinence, none of you are doctors.” He looked down at you, appraising. “How long have you had this illness?”

“My whole life,” You replied. “It’s gotten worse as I’ve aged.”

His frown deepened. “As far as I’m aware, there is no physician in the village, correct?”

Well… no, sir,” Daughter Liana confessed.

“What therapies have you employed to strengthen her muscles and alleviate her pain?”

The Daughters glanced at each other furtively. “We’ve only given her the medicine.”

“Unacceptable,” Ichabod replied sternly. “I’ll be surprised if she hasn’t developed a dependency after taking it for so long. It isn’t good for her to rely on the pain-killer alone. She needs physical therapy and regular exercise.” He looked down at you and smiled shyly. “I’d be happy to undertake the position of your personal doctor, if you’d take me.”

“I couldn’t take up so much of your time!” You insisted. “You don’t need to go to so much trouble!”

“It’s no trouble at all, I assure you,” He replied. “Caring for others is what I’m supposed to do. It’s my job, after all.” He reached into his bag and took out an ointment jar and bandages. “Now let’s get these injuries seen to.”

“I must put my foot down,” Eldest said. “It is inappropriate of you to be this young woman’s physician.”

“This young woman is an adult, is she not?” Ichabod retorted. “Isn’t it less appropriate to assume what she wants without asking her first?” He looked down and smiled. “What say you, miss?”

You could sense the disapproval from all of the Daughters, but you couldn’t help feel curious.

“Can you really help me?” You asked him.

He sighed. “I can’t make any promises. Your condition has gone untreated for a long time and the damage may be irreversible. There are no magic cures, I’m afraid. But you have my word that I’ll do my utmost for you and I will do everything in my power to ease your discomfort.”

You took a breath and nodded. “Very well, then.”

The Daughters murmured in dissent, but they didn’t argue. Ichabod bowed.

“Excellent. Now, can we_ finally_ get these injuries seen to? I’m getting twitchy just looking at them.”

After treating your wounds and an in-depth examination, during which he observed your muscles spasms and twitches, Ichabod made arrangements to come twice a week after tea time for therapy and assessments. Daughter Liana had been in the room during the examination, acting as a chaperone. She’d gone to fetch some extra blankets to elevate your legs, as Ichabod suggested for your comfort, but she had left the door wide open.

“Let’s cut your consumption of the painkiller back to a single teaspoon before bed,” He said, setting a new bottle on your bedside table. “You’ll likely always need the medicine, but there are other things we can do to lessen the aches and pains that doesn’t require knocking you into a stupor. When I come back in a few days, I’ll bring some simple exercise items, some walking aids, and we’ll begin to tailor your treatment regime.”

“Are you sure you’re not putting yourself out?” You asked him from your chair. He had helped you get back in it after the exam.

“Absolutely not,” He insisted. “It’ll be a challenge to determine what will and won’t help you in the long term, but I didn’t become a doctor because it was easy. I want to help people. And you need help. It’s as simple as that, miss.”

When he returned for his scheduled appointment, he had brought with him something he called a triple-stick, which looked like three canes nailed together with short planks of wood in an open vector shape. At the base of each cane was a wheel. He also had strips of stretchy fabric, ointments, and a bag of herbs.

“Your muscle tone concerns me,” He said, laying out the items on a table. “It’s clear you’ve been largely sedentary, which has led to some atrophy, especially in your legs. I think we’ll start with some simple lie-down stretching and moving your joints a bit. I’d also recommend a deep tissue massage with the ointment, but I assume as if your caretakers would object to that.”

“You assume correctly,” Liana said from the corner, not looking up from her embroidery.

“Therefore, I will leave the ointment with you and allow you to apply it yourself,” Ichabod said with a small chuckle. “Now, lie down and get comfortable.”

You obeyed, laying on the cot with the blankets under your legs for comfort. You were wearing a light linen tunic and matching short breeches, which seemed more practical than your normal dresses and skirts.

He tied one of the strips of fabric into a loop, had you brace it on your forearms and put one foot into the loop, pushing away from your body until your leg was fully extended against the tension of the fabric. He had you hold it for three seconds, then pull your knee back and relax your leg. Three seconds extended, three seconds relaxed. After ten pushes with the left leg, he had you switch to the right.

“Doing alright?” He asked as he watched your progress.

“Yes,” You said, just as your right arm twitched.

“Is that painful?” He asked.

“No, it’s just annoying,” You replied.

He smiled. “I imagine. Do you want to continue?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, but if it becomes uncomfortable, let me know immediately. We don’t want to pull or tear anything.”

“I will.”

Three full rounds each leg, and then he had you do the same with your arms. The twitching made holding the extended arm difficult, but you powered through it. He then had you lie still and rest.

“Was that too hard?” He asked.

“No, just tiring,” You replied.

“Good,” He said, pleased. “We’ll do these every few days. I want to rebuild your muscle mass before we try anything more complicated. When you can do those without getting fatigued, we’ll move up to five, then ten. After that, we’ll introduce new exercises.”

You huffed a laugh. “I was worried this was going to be excruciating and panic-inducing.”

He laughed with you. “Not at all. A little bit of soreness is to be expected, but the whole point is to help you move _without_ pain. Working you to the point of torment would be counterproductive.” He put a hand on your shoulder. “When you feel rested, we’ll go again.”

It went on this way for a few weeks, with the therapy slowly getting more and more challenging. It was tiring but rewarding; you could feel your muscles strengthened with each session. He also insisted you take regular walks around the grounds using the triple stick. On days when the twitching in your arms was too bad to allow exercise, he focused on training your legs. On days when your legs refused to obey you, he would move them for you. You could work longer and longer as time went on without feeling as tired. You were surprised at how much of a difference a little bit of treatment had made.

The Daughters were still very distrustful of Ichabod, and you yourself kept him at an arm’s distance. Even still, you had to admit you were quite taken with his quiet patience, soft voice, shy smile, and gentle laugh. He’d never failed to be pleasant and courteous, even in the face of the Daughters’ borderline rudeness and your difficult days when you were grouchy and in pain. You couldn’t help feeling charmed by him.

Having said that, you knew there was something… not quite right about him. Up close, you often thought his skin looked strangely shimmery, like that of a dragonfly’s wing, but perhaps that was only because he was so pale. His eyes would sometimes appear black and starry, but the effect was gone when he blinked, and you’d almost convinced yourself it was a trick of the light. You had once asked him his age, and he had laughed in a good-natured way and said “old enough,” leaving it at that.

Whatever he was, whatever lay underneath the veneer, you wondered if you’d care at all if you saw it. You wondered if you’d be frightened, if he’d be as otherworldly as his human self, or if he would be some thing made of ash and smoke, something that would blow away if you got to close.

On your next scheduled therapy day, you could feel that your monthly courses were going to begin very soon; you felt fatigued and your belly was tender and a little bloated. You were worried that it might be awkward or affect your ability to do the exercises.

Ichabod, however, was as bright and energetic as ever when he arrived.

“Good afternoon, Ellis!” He said cheerfully. “How are you feeling today?”

“A bit tired, actually,” You admitted.

“I’m sorry to hear that. We’ll take it easy today, then,” He said. “Daughter Liana, would you be so kind as to fetch a pan of warm water?”

“Certainly,” Liana said, setting down her stitching. Ichabod had begun to soak your feet in herb-infused water at the beginning of every session to ease the pain in your joints.

Ichabod thanked Liana as she shuffled off and began setting out the items from his bag. He helped you sit on the edge of your bed and remove your indoor slippers. “Hmm,” He hummed, inhaling deeply.

“What?”

“You smell nice today. Are you wearing perfume?”

You blushed. He had never complimented you like that before.

“No,” You replied. “I don’t own perfume.”

“Oh.” He moved your foot forward and back carefully, working the tendons gingerly, his touch as firm as it always is. “Different soap?”

“Nope. Same as usual.”

“Odd,” He said contemplatively. “I wonder why…” His hands stilled, holding your leg loosely in his grasp, staring at the skin. Before you could ask if anything was wrong, he leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss on your ankle. You could feel something sharp jab you and the tip of his tongue playing across your skin. You jumped and gasped.

He came back to awareness and flung himself away from you, crashing into the table, his hands hiding his face.

“Forgive me!” He cried. “Please forgive me! That was most inappropriate! My sincerest apologies, I don’t know what came over me!” He began to quickly pack up his supplies. “I… I feel unwell suddenly. Perhaps we should postpone this session until we’re both in better spirits.”

“Of course,” You said slowly, completely taken aback and in shock. “I… I hope you feel better.”

“Y-yes… thank you,” He replied. Continuing to avoid your eye, he shouldered his bag and left abruptly without a farewell.

You stared after Ichabod where he had disappeared through the door in a state of utter confusion. You looked down and saw a single cut, barely a pin-prick, on your ankle. A small spot of blood welled up there, and you reached down to wipe it away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where’s the doctor?” Liana asked as she returned with the water.

“Oh…” You said, still in a bit of a daze. “He began feeling ill and left.”

“Tch,” Liana tutted. “Well, perhaps it’s for the best. That man gives me the creeps.” She looked at your face closely. “You’re rather pale. Are you alright?” She set the pan down and took your chin. “Did he do something?”

“No, no,” You said weakly. “I’m fine. Honestly, I am a little worried about him. He did seem quite unwell.”

“Well, he’s a doctor,” She said dismissively. “If he is ill, then he knows what to do about it. Now let’s get you into some proper clothing. It’s bound to get colder.”

That night, you had trouble sleeping. The crackling coals in the hearth kept the chill from the room, though your feet and hands never seemed to warm up. You monthly bleeding did indeed begin that day, and the cramping always kept you awake. Ichabod’s medicine helped, but your thoughts were in a roil. All you could think about was what Ichabod had done: the kiss on your ankle. Even now, the skin where his lips had been still tingled.

Why had he done it, and why couldn’t you get it out of your mind? It’s true that no other man had shown you such interest, but then again, you hadn’t met but three men in your entire life. Was he taking advantage of the situation, like the Daughters always insisted he would? Did he actually have feelings for you? Or was it something else? Something you couldn’t even begin to fathom?

As you lay there contemplating, you heard footsteps in the hallway. Wondering who was up this late, you lit your lamp and peered through the darkness at the door. It opened slowly and a pale head peeked inside.

“_Ichabod?!_” You whispered loudly. “What on earth are you doing here so late? Eldest will have your head on a platter if she finds you here! She already thinks you’re going to spirit me away at the first available opportunity!”

“My apologies, Ellis,” He whispered back. “I…I wanted to offer an explanation for what happened this afternoon. It’s been weighing heavily on my mind and I had to see you to put it right. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“So you broke in?”

“I just scaled the gate. And climbed the wall. And maybe broke a door--it doesn’t matter!” He stepped inside. “Is your leg alright? I fear I may have bitten it accidentally. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Oh, yes, it’s fine,” You said, pulling back your sheets to show him. “It was a tiny cut. It’s practically healed now.”

“Oh, good,” He said, a hand over his heart. He looked genuinely distressed.

“Ichabod…” You began quietly as he shut the door. “Why… why did you do what you did?”

Ichabod sighed. He went and stoked the fire back to life, adding a log or two, then picked up the chair that sat in the corner of the room, placing it in front of you next to the bed and settling himself in it. He avoided your eye.

“Ellis,” He said, clasping his hands between his knees. “I greatly enjoy being a doctor. The opportunity to help people and ease their suffering gives my life purpose and meaning. Having said that, I wish I could say that it’s not in my nature to ever hurt another person, but there are… desires, you might call them… base impulses against which I have always battled. Impulses that are, to be blunt…”

“Not human?” You ventured.

His head shot up and he stared at you in shock. “How did you…”

“I guessed,” You said. “You’re not as good at hiding it as you think you are.”

“Not around you, at least,” He said, chuckling ruefully.

“Me?” You replied, furrowing your brow. “Why me?”

“Why indeed?” He asked. “Ever since I met you, I’ve been… enthralled. Perhaps it’s because I came to your rescue as if you were a baby bird, or perhaps it’s your perseverance in the face of your condition, I’m not sure. But I do feel a connection to you. I am… enchanted by you.” He looked at you again briefly with an indiscernible expression, and you found your cheeks grow warm. “Unfortunately, I also feel… those desires. Very strongly, I’m afraid.”

You had trouble parsing out what he was trying to say. “You want to… hurt me?”

His face was aghast. “Oh, goodness no! Never! Quite the opposite, in fact,” He averted his gaze again and rubbed his neck. “I want to protect you as much as I am able. You see… I… Oh, I don’t know how to say this…”

“Let’s start here, then,” You said. “What exactly are you?”

He took a deep, deep breath. “I’m not entirely sure. I fairly certain I have some fae and demon blood. Perhaps a little bit of human, too. I think.”

“How old are you?”

“Again, I’m not sure. There’s not much about my past I remember. My first memory is the cage.”

Your heart thumped against your ribs. “Cage?”

“Yes, I was kept as an… attraction… before I could control my…” He swallowed, flicking his eyes up at you and looking away. “My form. I don’t know how old I was at the time, but I don’t think I was fully grown, though I was rather large. I was billed as ‘The Demon Maneater’.” He laughed darkly. “I pulled in quite the crowd.”

“Maneater?” You echoed. “Why that title specifically?”

He scrubbed his face and sighed. “Because of my impulses. I eat normal food, drink water, sleep as humans do, and that’s usually enough to keep me sated. But underneath it, there’s this… thirst. A craving that I couldn’t control as well when I was younger. It led me to a lot of trouble.”

You hesitated before asking. “A thirst for--”

“Blood,” He said sharply. It was probably the first time his voice had ever had an edge to it. He was clasping his hands so tightly that the knuckles were completely bloodless. “The man who… owned me, he kept me starving so that the… bloodlust, I guess, was always strong and hard to control. He fed me on pig’s blood alone. Made a show of it, actually. Charged admission for people to watch me suck it down.” His face had a hard grimace of disgust and loathing on it.

“God, that’s terrible,” You said, clutching your chest. “How did you get away?”

“I got too big for my cage,” He said. “I attacked my captor as he was trying to put me in a new one. It was the first, and only time, I tasted human blood.”

“Besides today,” You reminded him.

He met your gaze and his face fell mournfully. “Yes. Besides today.”

“Why did you do that?” You asked again.

“I don’t know!” His head fell into his hands and he gripped his hair, which was out of its braid and cascading down his shoulders, obscuring his face. It was as disheveled as you’d ever seen him. “I’ve been so careful! I eat so much that I feel sick sometimes. I drink enough water to plant a field every day, just to suppress it. I’ve done everything I can, but today, I was overwhelmed. I don’t know why.”

“Can you… smell blood? Like, do you have the nose of a bloodhound or something?” You asked.

“No, no. That’s not a gift I was born with,” He said.

“That’s odd,” You replied thoughtfully.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, when you said I smelled good earlier,” You said, and he blushed. “To be honest… my monthly bleeding started today. Perhaps you…”

“...oh. _Ohhh._” He breathed. “Huh. Honestly, there have been times when some people smelled better to me than others. I just thought it was because they’d used perfumes or oils or some such. _Could _I have been sensing…?”

“You don’t know?” You asked.

He shook his head. “I’ve spent my whole life suppressing this side of myself. It’s not something I ever wanted to explore.”

“You’ve never told your spouse or sweetheart?” You asked curiously, keeping your face and voice carefully neutral.

He eyed you with a rueful smile. “No spouses. No sweethearts. I’ve had… lovers before, but nothing serious. And I never revealed my true self to them.”

You shifted in bed so that you were sitting on the edge with your feet on the ground and looked him in the eye. “Will you show me?”

His face was all panic and he gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing, but he said, “Are you sure you want to see?”

You nodded. “I’m certainly intrigued.”

He cupped his hands in front of his mouth and furrowed his brow in deliberation. “My greatest fear is that seeing my true form will frighten you beyond the capacity for understanding, but at the same time, I want so badly for you to see me as I am. I want you to know me, all of me.”

“Even though you don’t like yourself?”

“One can only hide who they are for so long before it becomes tiresome. I suppose… I’m lonely.”

“Why me?” You asked him again.

“I’ve told you, you’ve charmed me. I am drawn to you in some way that I can’t identify. Your opinion and acceptance means more to me than anyone else’s, and I can’t say why that is.”

“Most might call that love,” You blurted, instantly regretting it.

Except, a gentle smile crept across his face for the first time since he arrived. “Love…” he repeated. “Yes. I believe you may be right.”

Your blush deepened. Was he serious? Could this man possibly love you, or was it just his impulses swaying his emotions? It’s not like you had much experience with the issue, so you could hardly tell.

“Your the first person I’ve ever told. The man who taught me medicine is the only other person who knew. He saved my life, gave me sanctuary, and showed me my purpose. I miss him.” He stood up. “Well… I’ve come halfway already. I suppose stopping now would be pointless.” His sad expression returned. “I just hope, after you’ve seen me, you might at least still consider me a friend.”

He began to change then. With your heart in your throat, you watch as his body stretched and thinned. He towered over you, his waist shrinking to be no thicker than your calf. He grew an extra pinky finger and thumb on each hand, and his ankles pushed backward into digitigrade feet, each with seven toes. His eyes went completely black and swallowed the light. He was more skeletal than lithe now, with bones jutting out all over, and his long hair seemed to be prehensile and moving under its own power. His mouth split his head to each ear, and inside were teeth that were more like jagged pieces of glass jutting out of his black gums. You imagined they had been what nicked your leg earlier.

His clothes had changed with him; his glamour must have also extended to his garments. You suspected he may have made them himself. He was longer, thinner. Sharper. Everything about him was angular and pointed, except the curve of his spine as he hunched over you.

You sat on your cot with your hands in your lap, just looking up at him. He seemed to be leaning away from you slightly, no doubt expecting you to scream or attack. You slowly stood up, blessedly needing no assistance at the moment, and took him in. Slowly, you raised your hand, and he flinched.

“Is it alright if I touch you?” You asked him. He seemed momentarily stunned by the question, but after a moment to recover, he nodded. You reached up and traced the line of his mouth, from one ear to the other, causing him to close his eyes and make a purring sound. You traced his lids, eyebrows, nose, jaw, and down his neck. When you got to his collar, he gingerly stopped your hand by taking it in his.

“You’re not afraid?” He asked wonderingly.

You shook your head. “I knew you weren’t human. Honestly, I was expecting ten arms and a tail with a stinger on the end, at least.” You laughed and stroked his hair, which wrapped itself around your wrist loosely. “Compared to what I was imagining in my head, this is tame.”

His eyes squeezed closed in relief, tears slipping down his face. Halfway down his cheeks, they crystallized and fell to the ground, tinkling like glass beads on the stone floor.

“I knew you were special,” He said. “I knew you were perfect.” He took your hands and pressed them against his nose, inhaling your scent into every corner of his lungs. His hands were shaking.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you? Or thirsty? Or… something?” You asked uncertainly.

He smiled at you gently, brushing your hair away from your eyes. “Don’t you worry about me. I’m more in control right now than I’ve ever been.”

“That’s good, but… um…” You cleared your throat nervously. “I was wondering if maybe I could help you. You’ve done so much for me, I just thought I could do something for you in return.”

He cocked his head in confusion. “What kind of something?”

You took a shaky breath and looked down, using his finger to tap the lower part of your belly. He continued to look confused for another several seconds before his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“Are you… are you serious? Are you sure?” He asked in an awed whisper. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes,I’m sure,” You said. “I want to thank you. After everything you’ve done for me, I can’t help but feel like I owe you.”

“You owe me nothing,” He said emphatically. “The fact that you can look at my true face and still smile at me is all the thanks I could ever need.”

“I still want to do something for you,” You told him. “I feel stronger than I have in years. The therapy has helped me so much. If you don’t want to think of it as payment, then think of it as a gift.”

Though his eyes were completely black, you could feel the warmth that radiated from them when he smiled. He actually put an arm across his chest and bowed solemnly before you. 

“Then I accept with more gratitude than I can express.”

You smiled and patted his head.

“You’re quivering,” He said, standing back up and taking your hand.

“I must admit, I’m nervous,” You replied. “I’ve never done anything like this before.” You looked up into his eyes. “Will it hurt?”

“No, darling,” He whispered tenderly, bending to nuzzle your cheek. “No pain. In fact, I will do everything I can to ensure you enjoy this as much as I will.”

Your heart rate shot up, but you nodded. “Alright. How do we begin?”

He put his long hands on your cheeks, pulling you in for a kiss. He was careful to keep his teeth tucked away so that they wouldn’t cut you. You kissed him back, a thrill in your spine. He carefully lifted your nightgown over your head and placed it on the chair. He knelt down and pulled your stockings and the linen roll you used for your monthly bleeding. Embarrassed, you took it from him and placed it in the washing pan to clean later.

He smiled at your blushing face. “Don’t be ashamed. It’s a natural thing.”

“Oh, I know,” You told him. “The Daughters see it as a gift. I’ve just… never been naked in front of a man before.”

“For what it’s worth, you’re exquisite to the eye,” He said, running his knuckles down your spine, making you shiver. “I could look at you like this and never grow tired of it.”

“Thank you,” You replied in a small voice. “So… what should I do?”

He took your hand and led you to the foot of the bed, urging you to lie down with your legs over the end. He climbed over you, kissing your lips. Your tongue ran over his jagged teeth and you pushed him back a little.

“You’re sure it won’t hurt?” You asked dubiously.

He grinned and opened his mouth, and you watched as the teeth receded into his gums, leaving only soft tissue behind.

“Oh,” You said. You watched as something slithered out and wriggled around. To your surprise, he had not one, but seven black tongues, tentacle-like and writhing.

“Relax,” He said. “I’ll take care of you. Are you still sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” You said firmly. “I do.”

He smiled. “Lie down, then. Get comfy.”

You obeyed, not really knowing what to expect. He knelt down in front of you, kissing your thighs as he opened your legs. He pulled you down a little further and, looking down, you saw him close in on your core, his mouth opening wide and suctioning to your lips and clit with a sigh of deep satisfaction. And he began to suck.

You were shocked at the effect the pressure had on you. You’d touched yourself before, but it didn’t feel like this. In addition to the suction, his tongues worked into you and around your pearl, massaging and contracting. Your back arched and you gasped, the muscles in your stomach tightening involuntarily.

Well, he said you’d enjoy it. He wasn’t lying.

You suddenly felt a spasm in your back and cried out. He seemed to realize this wasn’t a sound of pleasure and stopped immediately, licking his chops.

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” He asked.

“No,” You said, wincing. “I had a twinge in my back.”

“Just a moment,” He said, standing. As he stood, you saw a bulge in his pants. You pressed your lips together to keep the startled smile off your face. He took your pillow and the extra blankets and tilted you upward, putting them behind your back so that you were sitting up a bit more.

“Where?” He asked, and you showed him. He took a few moments to massage the spot, easing the muscle down and working the twinge out. His extra fingers were magic for your muscles. “Does that help?”

You moaned happily. “Yes, very much. God, I wish I’d let you do the deep tissue massages sooner.”

He laughed. “My hands are yours whenever you want them.”

“I think I’d rather have your mouth at the moment,” You said, and then slapped a hand to your own lips, surprised at your sudden frankness.

His grin was devilish. “As you wish, my darling.” He returned to his previous position and took up his task with relish. You cried out again, but it was clear this time that it was nothing but ecstasy.

One of his hands gripped your thigh, but the other hand slipped up your torso. You bit your lip and smiled as his fingers cupped your breast, circling your nipple with his fingertips. His black eyes watched your every move, every expression, every twitch of your muscles. He watched for pain and pleasure in your face and body, changing the pressure to match. He was good at this.

Before long, you felt it: a wave of bliss that curled your toes and pulled the voice out of you. His hand covered your mouth, muffling your moans as the wave crashed into you. You reached down and ran your fingers through his hair, holding him there as you came down. As it ebbed, you took both of his hands and held them over your breasts. He kneaded the flesh back and forth with his long, long fingers as you held his wrists in place. He kept up the pressure, still sucking, and you felt another wave build and crash. And build and crash.

Finally, he pulled away from you with a long, drawn out moan.

“Incredible,” He breathed. “I’ve never felt so satisfied in all my life.” He rose up and examined your face. “Are you alright?”

“I am…” You said in a sleepy voice. “Lovely.”

“You are,” He said, bending to kiss you, but you stopped him.

“Um… maybe wash out your mouth first?” You suggested.

He ducked his head and smiled. “Of course. Forgive me.”

As he went to the pitcher of water on the table, you lay still on the bed, your body warm and tingling. You watched him swish water and a mint sprig around in his mouth several times and spit it into the chamber pot. His pants were still tented, and you bit your lip in curiosity. The feeling of cramps and bloating was completely gone, and once you caught your breath, you were feeling adventurous.

As he returned, you sat up and reached out, palming the bulge and looking up at him. He grunted.

“You… you don’t have to,” He said, though he leaned into your touch.

“I want to,” You said, reaching for the buttons. “I have a lot to learn. I want you to teach me.”

He smiled and caressed your face. “I think I like this bold side of you, darling.”

You chuckled and pulled him out. His cock was pearly and iridescent, as though it was made of frosted glass, though the skin was soft and pliable, and it was warm to the touch. You stroked it slowly, enjoying the weight and smoothness in your hand, before leaning forward and pressing your tongue to the head. He jerked and made a strangled noise. You looked up at him and held his gaze as you pulled the tip into your mouth. He groaned and tangled his fingers in your hair.

“Oh, my love, you learn so fast,” He wheezed. “I may not last long.”

“That’s alright,” You said. I don’t mind.”

Just then, he grunted loudly and released on your chest. You giggled.

“Sorry. Sorry,” He gasped, rushing to get a wet cloth to clean you up with.

“I don’t mind,” You repeated with a laugh.

After wiping you down, he helped you redress and put himself away. He kissed your lips, eyes, cheek, and neck.

“Ellis,” He said, sitting back on his heels and taking your hands. “Are you seriously contemplating becoming a nun, or would you consider another option?”

“What other option?”

“Marry me,” He said seriously, pressing your palms to his chest. “You needn’t… provide for me…” He said, gesturing at your belly. “You needn’t even love me in return. All I want is to come home to someone who accepts me as I am, to talk to someone without having to pretend. If all you have to give me is your time and company, I would consider myself doubly blessed for the rest of my days.”

You smiled at him, a little in shock, but knowing what your answer would be. You bent forward and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I think I can give you more than that.”

You fell asleep in his arms, and he left before dawn. He told you he had arrangements to make and that by the time he returned for his next appointment, everything would be ready for you. You had a moment of self-doubt that perhaps he was absconding on you, but he seemed to sense your uncertainty and left you his doctor’s coat as collateral.

The Daughters were in an uproar when you told them you were to marry the physician, but there was little they could do to stop you. Even if they tried to lock you up for your own good, you knew they couldn’t stop Ichabod from coming for you.

Ichabod returned precisely when he said he would, having borrowed a cart from a friend to pick up you and your things and take you to his home. When he stepped down and saw you, his expression was so tender and warm, you couldn’t understand how the Daughter’s didn’t see that he was a man in love. It was obvious even to you. Well, you were biased, you supposed.

“Are you ready?” He asked, loading your chair into the cart. “I’ve got the house all fixed up.”

“Fixed up?” You echoed.

“Yes!” He said excitedly. “I made some modifications so that you can move around the house more easily. I put rails on all of the walls and a ramp on the front porch for your chair. The local woodcarvers helped me. They have a shop right next door to us.”

Your jaw dropped. “You did all that for me?”

He nodded shyly. “I want you to be happy and comfortable.”

You wanted to cry. You couldn’t believe how considerate he was. You took his hand, which hand only five fingers now that his glamour was back in place, and kissed the knuckles.

“Thank you,” You whispered.

His smile widened and he kissed your cheek. “Don’t thank me for that. It’s nothing,” He said. “For your acceptance, your understanding, it’s the very least I can do.”

You said goodbye to the Daughters, and Eldest held you for a very long time. You were concerned that she might not let you go. Eventually she released you and fixed a hard glare on Ichabod.

“I expect to hear from her regularly,” Eldest said. “If I go a month without a letter, I’m bringing a mob to your front door and kicking it in.”

“I’ll hold you to that, madam,” Ichabod said pleasantly. “I know you’re worried for this lovely young woman, but you have my word that I will treat her like a queen.”

“You’re word isn’t worth much to me,” Eldest replied harshly. “We’ll be checking in.”

Ichabod bowed to acknowledge the veiled threat. “Always a pleasure, Eldest Daughter. We will visit soon.”

You took Ichabod’s hand, and he helped you up into the driver’s box.

“Ready to go home?” He asked.

You took a moment to look back at the only home you’d known since you were small, then faced forward.

“Yes, love. Let’s go.”


End file.
